fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party 11 (Nintendo Switch)
Mario Party 11 is an upcoming game for the Nintendo Switch, the eleventh home console installment in the Mario Party series and the first installment for the Nintendo Switch. The game is being developed by Nd Cube. It returns the car mechanic from Mario Party 9 and Mario Party 10, however the normal formula returns as well in Extra Mode. This game introduces a new host, Lakitu. Game Modes Mario Party 1-4 Players Mario Party is the main mode in the game. Four players compete with each other on a board. The one with the most mini-stars wins. There is also settings, players can like disable bonus stars and so on. There's two different sub-modes in Mario Party mode; * Normal Party: The normal all-vs-all party mode where four players choose their characters and compete to see who will win the superstar, all minigames can be played in this mode. * Tag Party: The uncommon team party mode where two players compete agianst another two players, 2-vs.-2 minigames will be more common in this mode. Bowser Party 1-''5 Players'' After being absent in Mario Party: Star Rush, Bowser Party returns as a game mode in Mario Party 11. It's pretty much the same as it was in Mario Party 10. The players hit the dice, then Bowser gets to hit four dice blocks. If he gets to the other four players, they will be forced to play a Bowser minigame. If everyone loses their hearts, Bowser wins. If the four players get to the finish, they win. There's one difference though, Bowser Party can now be played on all boards, unlike in Mario Party 10 where it could only be played on three boards. Amiibo Party 1-4 Players Returning from Mario Party 10. Each player scans their amiibo and you will play on that amiibo's board. It is one of the two only modes where you can play the normal formula from Mario Party 1-8. Solo Party 1 Player After being absent in Mario Party 10. Solo Mode finally makes a comeback in Mario Party 11. It's similar to the Solo Mode in Mario Party 9, you have to get the most mini-stars in each board, if Bowser's minions get the superstar, you'll have to start the board over agian. There will be 1-3 CPU's in each board and 1-2 of the CPU's in a Bowser minion. Online Party 1-5 Players This will be the first Mario Party game with online features. Players can choose between Mario Online Party, Bowser Online Party and Amiibo Online Party. You'll vote between boards and minigames in this mode. Minigame Party 1-4 Players A mode for one to four players where you don't play on boards, you play in challenges and try to win minigames. There are four 5 minigame modes. * Free Play Train: The normal free play mode where players can play their favourite minigames they have unlocked. * Time Attack*: '''A Single Player mode where you play ten minigames and try to beat them as fast as possible. * '''Champion Road*: A mode where you have to win as many minigames as possible to reach the center of the Champion Room. * Bonus Bingo*: '''You have to win as many minigames to get a square where you place it somewhere in a cube filled with nine rooms, the first one to make a three-in-a-row wins. * '''Boss Blitz**: A mode where you fight all bosses in the game, you can choose between mid-bosses, stage bosses are all bosses. # *Mode is unlockable # **Mode must be bought from Museum Mall Museum Mall This is a mall where you can listen to music, buy new features, look at your records, etc. Extra Games Extra Games is the Extra mode in this game. Players can choose between four different extra games. * Coin Hockey: A 2-vs.-2 hockey minigame where the hockey puck is a gold coin. The team who scores the most points is the winner. * Tower Vacummer: A Tetris like duel minigame. * Mini-Star Battle: A Single player battle, you have to get iin 1st place in ten minigames. * Retro Fun: A retro Mario Party with retro boards from older Mario Party games. Playable Characters Starting Characters: 349px-Mario - Mario Party 10.png Super Luigi !.png Princess Peach NSMBO.png Sunshine daisy .png 220px-Wario MPIT.png 150px-Waluigi PizzaRulez.png Red Toad SM3DW.png 412px-Yoshi SM64DS.png Unlockable Characters: MP8 Birdo-0.png True rosalina makeup.png 440px-Spike - Mario Party 10.png 200px-Koopa Troopa NSMB.png 200px-Hammer Bro. Party 8.png 210px-Donkey Kong.png SMO Pauline (no mic).png SMO Cappy.png Basic Mii LOLZ.png Boards There are a total of six nitro baords in the game and a total of six retro boards in the game. The retro boards can only be played in Extras Mode in the sub-mode Retro Fun. Retro boards need to be bought from Museum Mall, except for the first Retro Board, which is unlocked by default. Each Nitro board features a mid-boss and a stage boss. Nitro Boards # Fossil Fountain: A grassy mountain board based on Cascade Kingdom from Super Mario Odyssey. # Cheese Canyon: '''A canyon made out of cheese, based on Cheese Land from Mario Kart: Super Circuit. # '''Bonneton Bay: A foggy island board based on Cap Kingdom from Super Mario Odyssey. # Spike's Desert: A yellow desert filled with Spike villagers, based on nothing. # Pirahna Plant Sewer: A sewer-themed board with Pirahna Plants and Buzzy Beetles. # Bowser's Mischievous Mineshaft: A mine-themed board ruled by Bowser. Retro Boards # Pirate Land (MP2) # Spiny Desert (MP3) # Towering Treetop (MP6) # Pagoda Peak (MP7) # Koopa's Tycoon Town (MP8) # Bowser's Nightmare (MP5) Boss Battles This game has a total of twelve boss battles, six mid-bosses and six stage bosses. Fossil Fountain Mid-Boss: '''Mega Ball Bro '''Stage Boss: '''Chain Chomp Cheese Canyon '''Mid-Boss: '''Mega Reznor '''Stage Boss: Gobblegot Bonneton Bay '''Mid-Boss: '''Mega Goomba '''Stage Boss: '''King Boo Spike's Desert '''Mid-Boss: '''Dry Bones '''Stage Boss: '''Knuckletoc Pirahna Plant Sewer '''Mid-Boss: '''Petey Pirahna '''Stage Boss: '''Megahammer Bowser's Mischievous Mineshaft '''Mid-Boss: '''Bowser Jr and the Mecha-Mole '''Stage Boss: '''Bowser Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Mario Party Games Category:Party Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Nintendo Switch Games